Screw Him
by GravityLoL
Summary: After Gaara's back to life, Temari is starting to look at Naruto diffrently... ONESHOOT/NARUTEMA/Contest Entry ( english isn't my prime language so if there's some error's let me know ). SEQUEL IS OUT
1. Screw Him

She was standing at the roof of Kazekage mansion, lonely watching the parade that has exploded at the streets. Who could know that Naruto, the most unpredictable shinobi in whole world, most immature blond ninja would save Kazekage, whats more, return him to life.

***Few hours Ago***

She just couldn't believe, Gaara, her little brother, person who had Absolute Defense, who never got hurt, who got Kazekage title as the youngest Kage in history…is dead.

Her knees gave up, this information was too much for her, she didn't wanted to, she didn't wanted anyone to see her, but she started to cry, shutting her eyes down, feeling pain in her chest, she couldn't control it, tears was running through her cheeks on their own. What she should tell Kankuro when she'll be back? "Our little brother is dead"?

"There's still hope."

When she heard that she opened her eyes and saw Elder Chiyo above him, with her hands glowing green chakra.

"What are you doing, Chiyo-sama?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm reviving him"

_Reviving him? Is it even possible?!_

As fast as she got up, she saw Naruto crouching at Gaara and putting his hands above Chiyo's.

"What are you doing?" asked Chiyo looking at the blond.

"Helping you revive him"

***Present Time***

_From every shinobi in the world, Naruto has defeated Deidara and saved Gaara. He really, really matured._

She was standing there, in her black dress, her blonde hair was free form here usual hairstyle and was running down here head. She was looking at the streets, where everyone was celebrating Kazekage return and win over Akatsuki. When Gaara has entered the village again, she said only one thing Let's celebrate!

_My little brother...He changed so much, he's happy and strong, he's not anymore a monster of the village, who everybody afraid. He's now protector of Suna, somebody who is appreciated by everyone. And all of it has begun when they meet Naruto Uzumaki._

"You really are mysterious, Naruto"

She catched herself thinking more and more about fellow blond. He really growed up, he's stronger, more mature and…handsome. When she started to look at him that way? She always saw him as really amazing man, he done so many things by his own, she remember how Shikamaru told her about his childhood. Longer she listened, more pain she felt and even more shock. Naruto and Gaara were so similar to each other, both were hated by the village, both were outsiders without parents, not loved by anybody but even though his life was hard, Naruto was always cheerful, happy and always smiled and laughed. He was really amazing.

"Phew, what a day"

She turned her head to the entrance at the roof too see Naruto. He was in his orange pants and black shirt with leaf emblem.

"O, Temari-chan, there you are"

He walked to her, smile never leaving his face and just like her, he started to look at streets. This was really amazing sight, normal gray streets was today glowing with outnumbered lights, street artist giving show, musicians were doing performance and people were laughing an having fun.

"That was a long day" she started.

"Yeah but it was worth it" he answered.

"Naruto, I didn't thanked you for…"

"You don't need to thank me. I would do it either way. He's my friend after all".

_Friend._ That's the word Gaara always used when he was talking about Naruto. _'He didn't rejected me, he make his way through all of this hate, pain and loneliness. He saved me from myself. He has become my first friend._'

"You changed him".

"Huh?"

Naruto started to look at her. Her face showed that she was really thinking deep about something, she was serious.

"You've changed Gaara in so many ways. He's not monster anymore, he is protector of the village. He hated that village at one day, and at another, he wanted to protect place he treated like a cage, like a living hell."

Genin also got more serious now. Smile disappeared and eyes started to look far, really far in his mind.

"I know. I also treated my village like a hell. Always alone, always beated and called names by kids and adults. I hated that place, I was still shouting that I will be Hokage someday. All this time I was thinking that I will become Hokage if I will be strong enough. But when I look at him…. I see that I must also gain a support of everyone in the village. People must accept me or will never get this tittle."

She looked at him, his blue eyes with distant look, those fox whiskers on his cheeks and yellow spiky hair. He was handsome, strong and wise, he saved that's what most precious to her and said that he would do it anyway.

"I'm sure one day you and Gaara will met as equals." She said blushing a little. She started to realize her heart beat's faster than normally and her body is heated up. "You're strong, wise and handsome. Perfect Hokage." she added blushing.

Naruto looked at her and put his usual fox grin on his face with a little blush.

"Thanks Temari-chan. You really are the greatest."

_Greatest?!_

"What do you mean?" she asked blushing even more. Naruto smiled and started to look at her.

"I mean, you are spectacular woman, I never met anyone like you earlier. You are strong, smart and also beauty. You know how to take care about what you love and protect it, I bet your boyfriend is lucky" she said grinning

"Boyfriend huh?" she sighed with sad look. "Dreams..."

Naruto looked at her confused.

"Why? You're Kazekage's sister, I bet that you have many guys who adore you and do anything you tell them."

Blondie laughed a little what gave Naruto a little confusion. After that she once again become sad.

"Well…i don't have any boyfriend, all of them are scared of Gaara, they scare that if they screw something, Gaara will punish them. When Gaara was a monster it was tough, now it's even tougher." She admitted with sadness in her voice but smirked and looked at him. " But I can bet that you have a nice groupie of fan girls down there, you know. I saw how they surrounded you, nice job . "she added poking his arm.

"Thanks but I'm not interested in them." He answered with a little blush scratching his cheek.

"Sakura?" she asked and Naruto momentary saddened. " Sorry, I said something wrong?"

Naruto shook his head and smiled at her.

"No, it's just… trough those two years of training with Ero-sennin, I understood that I love Sakura just like little sister. I want her to be happy, I want to protected her but… I know she'll never see me as someone who she'll love." He admitted closing his eyes.

"Why?" asked confused female. She remembered how Shikamaru told her about Naruto obsession with Sakura. She was sure that he love her and here she was hearing that everything is similar to her relationships with her brothers. Naruto opened his eyes.

"Because she love Sasuke. I promised her that I will return him back to Konoha and I will keep that promise but… i know she'll thank me and forget about me as soon as he'll be back at the village."

He straightened up and looked at the dark sky with shining stars. He smiled sadly.

"When all three of us became Team Seven…it was the most happiest moment in my life so far. We laughed and smiled, working on our dreams together with Kakashi sensei. I felt I'm not alone, that I have people who are dear to me. But it's past, I have friends and people who I love, but something is still missing."

"Girlfriend?" she asked looking at him.

"I don't know, maybe…" he answered looking at her.

That was the moment their eyes meet both of them looked deep inside each other. Both of them felt something weird, like electricity running through their brains with incredible speed. Both of them blushed and snapped out of it, looking I different directions.

"So…you said earlier I'm pretty?" She asked leaning close to him, her gaze now directed at the street's. Naruto has scratched his cheek and started to talk.

"Yeah, I mean… at the Chunin Exams you was looking almost like a boy…"

BANG!

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" shouted Naruto holding his head with big bump at his head.

"Nothing" she said trough her clenched teeth, lowering her fist. " Continue"

Naruto only growled and continued.

"But when I saw you at the village few days ago… I was stunned. You're really pretty woman Temari-chan. I think my heart skipped a beat when I saw you."

_WHAT?!_ She instantly blushed hard, her face looked now like a tomato. _How he could tell her something like that so careless?_ Her heart started to beat fast like never, she couldn't look at him anymore, it was too weird for her, she never felt like this, she was sacred like hell, why Naruto, from all the males in the world, make her felt like that?

"I wish I could be your boyfriend Temari-chan but…that will never happen." He said sadly. "Gaara would kill me if I would lay my hands on ya and…you probably have another guy which catched your eye".

At that moment fireworks started to shoot in the sky, flashing it with many colors. She looked at him last time, analyzing everything he said that evening. After a minute, she took deep breath and said to herself _Now or never_.

"Screw him Naruto" she said turning to him, catching his cheeks in her hand, turning his face to her and pressing her lips against his.

Blond shinobi was surprised, he wanted to reject that felling but as he felt how much passion and feeling she is putting in that kiss, he answered on it, deepening their embrace. Two blondes was kissing while colorful fireworks was exploding above them. When their lips parted to catch the breaths, they looked at each other, in few seconds, they both knew everything and smiled, blushing madly. It was the best moment of their lives so far and everything was perfect until…

"I'm proud of you Temari-neechan, and you too, Naruto"

They both turned around to see Gaara standing in the entrance, smiling warmly and looking at them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DONG HERE?!" they both asked and jumping from each other, both blushing heavily.

"I? Well, I was just looking for you two. When I found you, I heard your conversation and didn't wanted to disturb it but when I saw how you two kissed, I must tell that I'm now very happy." Ha answered warmly. Temari took step forward.

"Gaara, you jerk! You shouldn't spy on people, especially your older sister and friend!" shouted Temari angry. Gaara bowed lightly.

"Both of you have my blessing, I won't disturb you anymore. See you later" he said waving of and going down the stairs.

Naruto looked at Temari who has frozen, her face red as tomato, her mouth opened and shock in her eyes.

"B-b-b-b-b-BLESSING?!" she shouted.

"Temari-chan, you're ok?" he asked worried.

"I WILL KILL HIM! HOW DARE HE…"

Rest of the night has gone with Temari shouting what she'll do to Gaara if she see him next time.

AU NOTE: IF THERE WILL BE ENOUGH PEOPLE WHO WOULD WANT SEQUEL, I WILL WRITE IT.


	2. INFO - BETA READERS ARE NEEDED

Ok, since i saw many people who liked my story and wanted a sequel, i decided to make one.

I like this paring ( like many other but that's not the part of it ) and want to do many other oneshoots with them, in my head popped about few other ideas, like their first date, day at Konoha etc. but I need help.

**I need Beta Readers who will correct grammar and such thing. **( I'm sure even in this announcement is few errors so you see what I'm talking about )

My English isn't as good as I would want it to be and I always want to put in my stories 100% of it how I see and fell the story.

So, if ya want to help me, I need 1-3 beta's who know English really good ( or better than me :p ) and have free time at weekends ( cuz that mainly when I publish/write my stories ), if ya want to help me, simply PM me and we will talk a little and, if I would like ya, I will send you a test text which you will need to correct. ( I'm a little selfish and dumbass but I also have a nice side, you just need to hit the right buttons :] )

Theres also a possibility that I will write something with Naruko ( since I always liked that gender bender ) but I still can't find fitting second character so it will take some time. I already have idea for next NaruTema oneshoot and what I need the most is time ( which I lack right now ).

This was just going to be oneshoot for contest entry, i didn't put too much work in it cuz i didn't expected that anybody would read it but now as i see it, the next oneshoot will be for sure rated M and will be longer ( something about 3-6k words or more ), maybe there will be lemon or it will be just one big drama, i don't know but help would be really nice :]

Ok, enough of this, time to go, I'm waiting for all of ya who want to help me :]


	3. Epilogue and Sequel Anouncment

Here it is...almost. As i saw many demand for the sequel, here you have epilouge of "Screw him" which is a link between fics. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>I just can't belive it…<em>

She thought walking through the street.

_It's insane idea! I'm so embarresed just thinking about it!_

She stormed to her Kazekage brother office where Gaara and Kankuro were and slammed her hands on the desk.

"GAARA!"

"Hi, Temari-nee. How are you feeling?" asked redhead checking some documents.

Blonde growled angry and blasted his whole desk through the window after him. Boys looked after the desk and looked at his sis with calm gaze. _Ok, she's really pissed off._

"Ok, we see you're angry. This time of month?" asked Kankuro chuckling.

"ONE MORE JOKE AND YOU WILL BE NEXT THING THAT WILL BLAST OUT FROM HERE!"

Painted boy smiled nervously and decided that it will be better if he would hide after Gaara.

"Ok, what's the matter, Temari-nee? How can I help you?" asked Gaara with his usual tone and gaze.

"THIS"

She handed him the scroll which Gaara opened and looked at inside, Kankuro also took a look through his shoulder. Both of them analyzed it and shrugged their shoulders.

"AND?!" asked angry blonde with crossed hands under her breasts.

"Nothing special, simple diplomacy mission" answered Kankuro.

"Read the small letters genius" growled Temari.

Both of them focused their gaze and looked at the letter in the corner of the scroll.

"_When you will be in my office, I will bring Naruto so you two could take a wedding, HAHAHA! Signed Godaime Hokage._ Is that's what are you rumbling about?" asked Kankuro reading the part of the latter in Tsunade's voice.

Temari was now red as tomato, steam coming from her ears.

"It's just some joke, nothing to worry about" said Gaara closing the scroll and handing it over to her.

"Yeah, joke of drunken old lady. Really sis, that's what pissed you off?" added Kankuro smiling mischievously.

"I'm not angry about this joke but about WHY HOKAGE EVEN JOKED LIKE THAT?!" she asked glaring at her brothers with killing intent. " Only me, Naruto and Gaara know about _that_ night. _RIGHT?!_

"I told only Kankuro." Answered Gaara. Both of them glared at him and painted boy started to whistle innocently.

"Kankuro, have something to say?" asked Gaara crossing his arms on chest. Kankuro quickly gazed on Temari which was on the verge of eruption and skipped his sight to Gaara, who looked at him with his cold eyes. He started sweating.

"Well, when I was last time in Konoha I only told that Inuzuka guy, he said that he will keep it a secret." Started Kankuro. Longer he explained himself, Temari's anger rose and her gaze became more killer " I can't guarantee that he really kept it for himself, I'm not his mother of something and c'mon, Temari-nee, is it really that big deal? I mean, It's just a kiss and…"

Until he finished that sentence, Temari's eyes started to glow with demonic redness and her nails suddenly became really sharp. She looked at Kankuro with eyes of predator, he took step back, he knew how violent was his sister when angry, when he – by mistake of course – used her best dress to clean his puppets, she nearly smashed him to a pulp. Now he could only imagine how painful punishment will be. She took deep breath and… smiled wide to him but brunette buy knew how to find out about her true intensions. Sadly for him, her eyes … _DAMN! HER EYES AREN'T SMILING! SHE'S NOT HAPPY!_

"So you want to say, that thanks to you, my precious brother, whole Konoha and all Naruto friends, know about my kiss with him?" she asked happily.

Kankuro gulped loudly and covered his face with hands.

"Well…yes?"

"Good to know" she said happily. In next second Temari jumped to him with her fists and boiling rage erupted from her, she wanted to punish puppeteer while said puppeteer squealed like a girl, fall on his butt and crawled to the wall while Gaara covered her sister in sand to stop her murderous attempt.

"Stop it you two" he said.

"Please, let me crush him! He deserve it!" she yelled struggling.

"KEEP HER THERE! SHE'S NUTS!" screamed Kankuro scared like never.

"Temari-nee, I will let you go but when that will happen, you will not hurt him, understood?" asked Kazekage looking at his sister. Temari growled and nodded slowly while Gaara released her. Kankuro slowly got up, still shaking and hiding after his brother while Temari still gazed furiously at him.

"Temari-nee, you will go to Konoha to do this mission." Said Gaara " Ignore it and it will be fine. "

Temari stiffened and saluted. "Hai"

"And now a little punishment for you." Said exjinchuriki looking at his brother.

Kankuro shouted and started to beg on his knees.

"Gaara, please, I will do anything but don't punish me! C'mon, you know me, it's me, your big bro!"

"As long as Temari will be off from the village on her mission, you will take care of her garden."

"WHAT?!" shouted surprised Kankuro.

"Dissmised".

* * *

><p>It's short but funny and sequel which WIP tittle is "<strong>Screw Them<strong>" will be as fast as my grades in school will stabilaze and i end "**Genderless**", so probably at the end of June. Still, better then never, right? So, till the next time!

**C'ya letter!**


	4. SEQUEL IS OUT

Sequel is out!:

s/10605079/1/Screw-Them


End file.
